Loki's love for Victor von Doom
by Freiness
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T for language, slash and slight crossdressing. One-shot.


Loki's love for Victor von Doom

Summary: Loki has been flirting on and off with Dr. Doom, but fears his feelings may be unrequited. In order to keep Loki occupied while he does his work, Victor (stupidly) lets Loki have free reign of his DVD collection when the god of mischief happens upon the 25th Anniversary Performance of "Phantom of the Opera." And an idea forms in Loki's head…

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!….except the twisted idea ;)

Victor von Doom was in his lab working on yet another attempt to cripple, and eventually destroy, the Fantastic Four. But there was always one little thing he keeps forgetting about, the Asgardian god of mischief, Loki. Victor knows that Loki's been covertly flirting with him over the months that Victor's allowed him to stay in his castle, but Victor's been hurt (literally) too many times to risk having his heart broken again. "Victor? Victor where are you?" '_Speak of the devil_.' Victor thought, and then yelled over his shoulder "Where do you think I am?" Oddly, the god wasn't in the doorway where he usually was. Shrugging it off, Victor went silently back to his work. Suddenly, a voice came from right above him "Hi Victor." Victor was so startled that he reeled backwards and landed right on the floor, looking up he saw Loki levitating in mid-air giggling up a storm. "What's so funny?" Victor demanded. "Just you Vic." As Victor pulled himself off the floor, he glanced Loki over and thought how handsome he really was. But he could never let Loki know that. Blushing lightly under his mask Victor asked "What do you want Loki?"

"I'm bored so I came down to see you." Loki replied, but what he really wanted was for Victor to notice how deeply Loki cared for him. In fact, Loki would say he loved Victor. But he was scared. 'Silly' he thought 'the god of mischief should not be afraid to tell a mortal that he's in love' but he was. Loki was petrified to think what would happen if Victor rejected him.

Loki was called back to reality when Victor lightly sighed, "I'll be working in here for a few more hours, then we can go get dinner and blast the Fantastic Four and Avengers to kingdom come." Loki had to smile at the last bit; he simply loved the way Victor talked. "But until then, why don't you go pick out a movie from my collection to keep yourself busy." Loki smiled briefly and teleported away. When Victor was finally alone in his lab again, he sank in his chair and let out a sigh 'It's going to be a long night.' He thought, and then went back to his work.

******Elsewhere in Castle Doom******

"Okay, let's see what Victor has for movies. Alien vs. Predator, no. Clue, maybe. Dark Shadows, no. Jurassic Park (thunderstorm starts outside) hell no. Labyrinth, maybe. Hey what's this one?" The case Loki picked up was one he'd never seen before "The Phantom of the Opera: 25th Anniversary. Huh, I wonder what this is about?" He popped in the disc and hit play, through the auction scene Loki began to regret selecting this one.

"_Lot 666 then, a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair with The Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained. We are told ladies and gentlemen that this is the very chandelier that figures in that famous disaster, our workshops have restored it and fitted parts of it with wiring for the new electric light so that we may get a glimpse of how it may look when reassembled. Perhaps we may even frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination. Gentlemen!" _

As the performance progressed, Loki realized that he had never heard such music before, full of grace and power. Maybe this was the perfect movie. As the movie neared its end, Loki realized just how much Victor was like the Phantom, always concealed behind his mask afraid of what Loki would see.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone." _

As Christine kissed the Phantom Loki was moved to tears, during the curtain call while he was drying his eyes Loki got an idea to make Victor see how much he loved him.

*****Later*****

"Loki? You ready for dinner?" Victor called into the living room expecting to find his housemate there. 'Oh crap, where did he get to this time?' He made his way to Loki's room and saw a soft yellow glow coming up from under the door; he tried the knob and found it open. "Loki, you ready to – holy shit." When Victor's eyes got adjusted to the ambience of the room he was both shocked and slightly aroused. All around him were candles in various sized candelabras with diamond droplets coming off them, and a hundred or so red roses all tied in black ribbons. All this seemed vaguely familiar to him, and then he saw Loki standing the middle of the room in a white wedding dress with his hands behind his back. Victor knew he had seen that dress before, but simply couldn't place its origin. Loki magically willed his mp3 player to play a sound bite he had downloaded earlier. As the music cued up Victor's mind suddenly connected everything. 'Oh God, he found "Phantom"' was all he had time to think before Loki began singing in the most angelic voice he had ever heard. _"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone." _With that Loki gingerly lifted Victor's mask off his face and kissed him gently. Victor felt his arousal increase through that kiss, but then realized that he was mask-less and quickly broke away.

Victor covered his face with one hand and tried to keep Loki at bay with the other. "No Loki, please. I can't let you see _this_." Loki gently lowered the arm that Victor was using to keep him away. "Yes Victor, I do. I want to see you." "Why? To laugh at the monster I am? To pity me?" "No, because I love you Victor." Loki's remark caught him off guard so much so, that Victor sub-consciously lowered the hand covering his face. "You what?" "I love you." Victor quickly closed the space between them covering Loki's lips with his own. Victor maneuvered them over to the rather large bed and Loki climbed on top of him covering every bit of scarred and mangled flesh on Victor's face with soft, loving kisses when he tasted something wet and salty rolling down Victor's cheeks, he was crying! Victor von Doom never cries, but here he was laying underneath Loki and silently crying as Loki kissed him with more love than he had ever known before. Victor had spent most of his life detesting the notion of love, until today.

*****Several hours later*****

Victor woke up to find that the previous night hadn't been a dream after all; he and Loki were still in bed having shed their clothes hours ago. Honestly, Victor felt that he had never been more comfortable before in his life. As he sighed happily and with content he felt Loki stir on top of him, the god lightly stretched in his arms and slowly became conscious. "Morning Victor." He said lazily with a smile. "Good morning, my angel." Loki smiled wider and kissed his lips lovingly. When Loki pulled away he realized something "Victor, we forgot to "blast the Fantastic Four and Avengers to kingdom come last night." Now it was Victor's turn to grin. "Well, you know how every room in this castle is monitored?" "Yea…what did you do?" "Nothing yet." Victor got out of the king sized bed and rummaged through his clothes until he produced an IPad, after a few minutes of tinkering, he climbed in again next to Loki. "Okay now what did you do?" "Sent off our three straight hours of sex to the Baxter Building and Avengers Tower." Loki's jaw dropped "Oh my gods Victor. You're a genius!" "I know."

*****At the Baxter Building*****

Reed Richards opened an e-mail that Victor had sent him; the message itself simply said, "Enjoy scuzzbuckets!" The attachment was a Trojan horse that hacked into the main viewer (where Sue, Ben and Johnny already were) and started playing the video of Loki and Victor having rather intense sex. Reed was too stupefied to think, Sue looked like she wanted to puke, Ben and Johnny just sat there with their mouths hanging open.

*****At Avengers Tower*****

Tony Stark opened an e-mail from Victor von Doom with the same message and same Trojan horse. As everyone in the tower watched with horror as two of the most wanted villains in the universe went at it like rabbits, all Thor could think was 'Way to go Little Brother.' When it was over Steve was the first to comment, "I didn't even know some of those positions were even possible." Clint looked at him and said, "Okay, your Christmas present from all of us this year is going to be a copy of the Karma Sutra*" Everyone nodded in agreement then Natasha added "I think we all need to go take showers now." In five seconds flat the room was empty and all the heroes were in their own personal showers masturbating to the e-mail's content.

The End

A/N: *sorry if I spelled this wrong

I hoped you enjoyed my little Doom/Loki story. R&R please


End file.
